


The First Time Of Many

by Tazza1993



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazza1993/pseuds/Tazza1993
Summary: The words rolled off Robert's tongue as effortlessly as saying his own name. He wanted to say them as often as he possibly could. They could take Aaron away from him but they would never take away the fact that Aaron wanted him, forever.OrThe first time Robert ever referred to Aaron as his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mini fanfic. It's quite angst ridden, I'm afraid. It's set on Aaron's upcoming day in court.

Robert had known that this day was coming but that certainly didn't make it any easier.

 

Time with Aaron had always gone too fast - slipping away like sand in an hourglass. Robert remembered the very first deadline put upon him and Aaron - back before their fiery encounters could even be labelled as a relationship technically. He recalled placing an expiry date on his and Aaron's affair - his wedding day to Chrissie. Time had passed too swiftly then. Every time they had touched, kissed, fucked, it had seemed like one step closer to the inevitable end. They had merely kissed and fucked harder in an attempt to still time but only succeeded in making the minutes slip by that much faster. There had never been enough time for Aaron and Robert in the desolate barns of Emmerdale, or in the overly expensive hotels around Hotten, or during those snatched moments in the scrapyard. And when the expiry date had dawned, Robert had found himself unable to let go.

 

There had not been enough time for Aaron and Robert in the first frantic days of their marriage, either. But, this time Robert did not have the luxury of refusing to let Aaron go.

 

They sat on the steps of the courthouse, all smart clothing and sad eyes. Robert thought that he could happily go the rest of his life without seeing a courthouse, after today. Every time he found himself here it was to endure some kind of new misery. However, this was the most miserable trip of them all. He could be separated from Aaron, just days after they had married. Robert did not know how he was going to be able to cope with the day's proceedings but he knew that he needed to, for Aaron's sake.

 

Aaron was visibly struggling - ghostly pale in his black suit. It was a stark contrast to the man who had stood in front of Robert with sparkling eyes and reddened cheeks as they had recited their wedding vows just two days prior. As always, Robert longed to dull the muted edges of Aaron's sadness and fear.

 

He reached out and ran his index finger across Aaron's clenched knuckles. Aaron shuddered, a huff of breath escaping from his lips. "Don't, Robert," he said quietly.

 

"Why?" Robert's brow furrowed in confused.

 

"Because I'm scared that it's the last time you're going to touch me." Aaron's voice broke on the words and Robert's stomach clenched at the sound.

 

Robert had never been good with seeing the people that he loved in pain. His mother's screams in the burning barn, Aaron's tears as he had told Robert about Gordon, Victoria's face when Robert let her down time and time again; these were all spectres that haunted Robert in his lowest moments. He only felt useful when he could do something to improve the situation. But, right now the only tool Robert had left to hand was words. The thing was, Aaron had never been very good at believing words.

 

Regardless, Robert tried. "It won't be the last time, Aaron. It's just the last time for a little while." It took all of Robert's willpower not to break down in tears.

 

Aaron looked at his husband and knew that he was hurting deeply. "Don't come in with me, Rob," he muttered, his eyes serious, "You don't want to see this."

 

Robert couldn't think of anything that he wanted to see less than his husband being taken away from him. He imagined the lonely nights stretched out in front of him like a penance of sorts. He imagined how Aaron's face would look if he got found guilty. Aaron had been to prison before after all and had no illusions about how it would be.

 

"Of course I don't want to see it Aaron." Robert took Aaron's hand in his own. "But I need to. I'm your husband. It's my job to be there for you."

 

It was the first time that Robert had ever referred to himself as Aaron's husband. The words rolled off Robert's tongue as effortlessly as saying his own name. He wanted to say them as often as he possibly could. They could take Aaron away from him but they would never take away the fact that Aaron wanted him, forever. The idea that Aaron loved Robert enough to tie himself to him forever still felt strange to Robert. Aaron had put his trust in Robert and Robert was not going to let him down.

 

Aaron softened as soon as he heard the resolution in Robert's voice. "It's going to be horrible," Aaron whispered.

 

"We've been through worse." Robert tried for a wry smile.

 

They had, of course. They had been through Katie, the lodge, Robert's shooting, Gordon. But they had been through better, too. And because they had seen better days - days where Robert had promised to be there for Aaron, wearing his best suit in a pub full of laughter and loved ones - Robert found the courage to be there for Aaron on this incredibly bad day.

 

He stood in the gallery and watched as Aaron got sentenced to a year behind bars. He watched the man he loved being taken away to the cells. And he did all of it with love in his eyes and reassurance on his face. Because he was Aaron's husband now.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on tumblr (tazza1993).


End file.
